Emissary
The Emissary 'is an evolved form of the creatures created by merging a Terminal with an Apex Relay. Once they were primarily used to measure the development of sentient species and signal when a specific level was achieved. They would emerge from Temples as psionic energy beings absorbing whatever species had qualities of interest to their masters before returning to secret bases within the Void. Some time after the first Brood War, hidden temples across the Koprulu Sector began activating the first phase of genetic and psionic harvests. Forces working for renegade Xel'Naga were able to control most of the Temples; however, a few were eventually secured by the Vaul. After being annexed, the Vaul converted Emissaries as a last line of defense against even the most powerful of psionic beings. In its initial form, an Emissary appears as a hovering metal sphere with Xel'Naga symbols written around the surface. This form is the most defensive as the psionic creature within is either gathering up energy or healing like a Zerg egg. Its shields are virtually invulnerable to conventional weaponry and nuclear strikes only provide more power for recharging energy reserves. For offense, the sphere fires a single beam capable of laying waste to a large moon at full power or annex an entire planet. After integrating some Terran transformation technologies and innovations, an Emissary gains a second and more mobile form. This mode is more like a starship similar in size to a Protoss Arkship and more than capable of taking on armadas in any of the other dominant races and void factions combined. In some cases, this form can serve as a command platform if a ground base is infeasible. While the shields and armor are not as strong against attacks, an Emissary in starship mode can retaliate with much more weapons and psionic abilities. This form is also responsible for construction of standard and unique units if backup is needed. The Emissary's final form is a more developed version of its phoenix-squid body. This form is almost completely composed of psionic and void energies with some parts being covered in armor. When in combat, null beams vaporize enemy forces through any defenses while at the same time recharging itself. As a bonus to its energy form, psionic attacks and other abilities are amplified five fold. The only downside is that this form uses up huge amounts of power and risks burning out the Emissary's own cores. If its core becomes critical, the being disintegrates its own armor and becomes pure destructive energy. An Emissary on overload then rampages through battlefields as an unstoppable force of nature destroying everything in contact before crashing down with a force of ten nukes. At ground zero, the Emissary leaves a Crystal Egg that can grow into another temple to start the process all over again. The Crystal Egg can be claimed by any species if left unguarded, so retrieval is a must for virtually all races. Special abilities: * [[Gargantuan|'Gargantuan]]' unit': ** Can construct every known Vaul unit (needs resources) ** Can use all special abilities of spellcasters with limitless energy ** Immune to bonus damage and spellcaster abilities * Oculus Form - unit is a sphere and attacks with a single beam. Cannot move or use special abilities in this form ** +10,000 shield bonus ** +50 armor bonus ** +300% energy recharge ** +300% health regeneration * Moebius Form - unit is a starship and attacks with 10 energy beams, 30 neutron torpedoes, and 30 plasma mortars ** Wormhole - creates a gate to the Void ** Annex - transforms targets into annexed units ** Rip-field Generator - deploys a rip-field generator in target area ** +100 damage to every type of target ** +250 damage to structures * Phoenix Form - unit is an armored energy bird with psionic tendril-wings. Rains energy feathers on the ground damaging anything beneath ** Null Beams (passive) - unit gains energy for all enemies destroyed ** Psionic Maelstrom - '''unleashes a damaging field of energy across the map ** '''Immolation (auto-cast) - unit becomes flaming energy if triggered or at zero power. Damages everything nearby for 20 seconds before crashing on the ground dealing 3000 (+2000 vs structures). Leaves a Crystal Egg that can become another Emissary if given enough time and resources (5000 Minerals and Vespene gas) ** +300% to spell effects and duration ** Cannot recharge energy without null beams * Soul Harvest (Ultimate): Unit absorbs all units in an area and gains energy equivalent to health. Jump-starts Crystal Egg development into Oculus form Notes Inspirations: * Yu-gi-oh: The Winged Dragon of Ra * Star Wars: Death Star * Shadow Raiders: Battle Moons * Ratchet & Clank - Up Your Arsenal: Biobliterator * Transformers - WFC: Trypticon Category:Heroes Category:Vaul buildings Category:Xel'Naga Technology